If you want to piss her just don't let her be the first to know
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Just a super short one shot when Jo is so mad at Henry that Lucas knew his secret before her than she gave both of them a lecture but then.. :D


**Hellooo ! So sad events this weekend, so I think we need something softer and maybe a bit funny to help release the tension especially me, as a French, I'm feeling totally concerned so it feels good to write some Jenry and think about something else. So I have no idea if it's good or not, I just wrote what I had in mind and sorry for my crappy English, I'm not totally focused on my second language to be honest.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

\- What the hell ? - Jo yelled in front of a mortified Henry who didn't know what else to say.

She just figured out Henry's immortality, he had told her everything and he took him like a whole afternoon.

But then he had to be honest with her and confessed that Lucas already knew and then she went all wild and mad and he didn't know if he should already call Abe because by the look on her face, she was probably about to make him surface on the East River.

Jo was pissed as hell.. Well no, she was actually beyond pissed. She was a bit skeptical when he started talking about his past story but then he showed her some proofs and not like it didn't make sense, it was Henry freaking Morgan after all. So she's been pretty quiet and fine with it until Henry told her his assistant, his **lab assistant** knew before she did.

Henry tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth and she was pacing forth and back, glaring at him and seemed to consider the idea of shooting his ass so he would definitely surface the river.

Without saying any more words, she just stormed in at the morgue, because yeah Henry couldn't hold it anymore, he had tell her the whole thing at work, bringing the proofs with him and also because it was driving him crazy, so he just locked both of them in an empty conference room.

\- LUCAS ! - Jo yelled at the poor assistant who dropped his scalpel right into the poor victim's lungs

All eyes locked on the couple coming into the morgue and Henry trying to contain Jo but there was nothing he could do against her.

She glared at the other people in the room and said

\- everyone out NOW !

No one asked and just got the hell out of the morgue, happy they weren't Henry or Lucas today.

Henry awkwardly stood next to Lucas, looking assistant then bring the pieces together

\- oh no..

\- oh yes - Henry sighed

Jo wasn't really sure she was totally pissed but she would sure make them pay for playing with her all that long. Every time something weird happened to Henry, Lucas was finding lame excuses and she could swear, sometimes he was about to blew it off but for whatever reason he always stay devoted to Henry and she couldn't understand why she didn't know before anyway.. She was a trustfully person, she was always there for Henry and his assistant found out before she did ! That was totally unacceptable

\- how long did you know ? - She asked to Lucas, not even bothering looking at Henry

Tho he tried to save his assistant

\- Huh Jo, actually

\- shut up Henry, I'm not talking to you ! Lucas, answer me !

Henry knew there was nothing he could do or say so he kept standing besides his assistant.. If he had to be honest with himself, he had never been so scared of Jo Martinez than he was right now.

And Lucas was so pale, he tried to explain it, swallowing hard

\- actually.. It's not that you think it is

She arched an eyebrow

\- oh really ? Then tell me, what is it ?

\- Henry.. Really didn't.. Tell me.. I mean yes he did

Henry smacked his forehead with his palm, they wouldn't get anywhere and Jo would only get more pissed.

\- Lucas ! I'm getting impatient so if you don't want me to use my side arm, you better come with a good explanation.

He turned to Henry for some help because that wasn't his story to tell but the immortal just shrugged.

She snapped her fingers at him

\- hey ! Look at me, not him.. How long did you know ?

He would die, Jo would kill him and then kill Henry but the only difference, his boss would come back, he wouldn't.

\- 5 months...

Jo scoffed and she did it so long that she ended up crying with laughter and Lucas and Henry shared a look, wondering what would happen next.

\- of course ! - she said, pressing on her stomach

All the sudden she found her serious look again and this time was for Henry. She walked all around the table and stood between Lucas and him and started yelling again

\- what were you thinking ? You couldn't have tell me when I showed up with that picture? No you had to find some lame excuses and then Lucas knew all this time ? What is wrong with you Henry ? Am I not trustworthy enough to you ? After All I did for you ? How could you do that to me ?

Henry tried to explain

\- well I didn't mean to tell Lucas, it was purely an accident

\- yeah right, what did you do ? No self preservation again and you died in front of him right ?

Lucas tried to help his boss on this one, even he was totally frozen with fear

\- yes he kinda died in front of me.. He just tried to..

Jo raised a hand to make him stop, she didn't wanna hear, all she knew is that his assistant knew before her and she was really annoyed because she felt useless

\- whatever! I shouldn't be mad at you Lucas, I mean it's not your fault, I like you, you're a nice guy but this one in front of me should have trusted me from the beginning, no offense to you (to Lucas), but I'm always there to save his ass, I didn't know about his immortality and you were always making jokes about it and I can't stand being so left out like that, sometimes all I wanna do is sla..

No one knew what happened next but Jo found herself enabled to speak and the only reason for that was because Henry's tongue was down her throat and she has been so caught off guard that there was nothing she could do to push him away.

Lucas eyes widened at the view, he surely didn't expect that either and Jo started to slowly calmed down as Henry lips moved on hers and deepening the kiss much more, they soon enough made themselves comfortable, and Henry's hands came to rest on Jo's waist and she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas mouth dropped dead open and he just slowly moved himself out

\- okayyy.. You know.. I'm just going to..

Both of them kept ignoring him and the kissing became a bit more intense at a point where Henry even lift Jo up.

Lucas cleared his throat

\- all right.. Hmm.;See you later lovebirds

But when he stepped out the morgue he couldn't help it and screamed like a little boy in Disneyland and couldn't wait to ask details to Henry later.

When Henry and Jo were both left breathless they had to stop the kiss and Henry slowly walked backward just in case she randomly decided to shoot him anyway.

She didn't even realize when the kiss was over, she was still dizzy with it and her eyes were still close while Henry kept looking at her, smirking, pretty proud of what he did to shut her up.

She finally managed to open her eyes and laid them upon Henry who was standing, hands crossed behind his back, like he was being judge.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks and she had no idea what to say, she was completely out of words and also that kiss totally made her forget the reason she was there in the first place

She rubbed her head and tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

Henry smiled and took a step forward and whispered in her ears and she felt her whole body tense with desire.

\- you're the first one I'm telling my secret on my own.. Lucas saw me disappeared when I drank a poison who was destined to him so you can be mad as me as you want but at least, you know you are the one now.

He stepped back and just winked. She seemed to put her thoughts together and just invaded his personal space once again and said

\- to hell with the secret, I have a better one for you and it's start with my tongue inside your mouth, get here Dr Morgan.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him backward till they've reached his office and locked the door.

No one knew how long they were in but when Lucas came back, Jo smirked making her way out of the morgue while waving at him.

Seeing Henry in the exact same mood, he just asked, while trying to not grin like an idiot

\- so what exactly happened after I left ?

Henry tried to arrange his shirt at best and proudly answered

\- it is a really long story !


End file.
